Look Into My Eyes, It's Where My Demons Hide
by SarcasticFangirlFromDownBelow
Summary: Alec gets to see Magnus' cat eyes for the first time. Fluff Alert! Malec (obviously).


**A/N: Hello fellow Fangirls and Fanboys! Nyx here, as you may or may not know Malec is my OTP and I wanted to write a story for them so ... voila I have written a story! This is my first time writing this pairing or any type of romance so please guys no flames. However I do embrace constructive criticism completely so if you have any advice or corrections please let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: *sighs* I own nothing : ( All rights go to Cassie Clare and all the others in charge of Shadowhunters. And neither do I own the song _Demons,_ all rights go to Imagine Dragons.  
**

* * *

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

"Can you show me your eyes?" Alec asks

And Magnus stiffens because he knows this is it, that Alec will see his true self and leave for someone better then a pathetic, _Downworlder._ Magnus closes his eyes for a moment as unwanted memories spring up;

 _Monster! Freak! Abomination!_ A traitorous part of his brain hisses venomously.

Swallowing nervously and trying to get rid of the painful reminders of his parentage Magnus asks, "Why?"

"I – I don't know – I just – I haven't seen them yet and I would really like to – I mean if that's alright with you -"

And Alec is stuttering and talking quickly in that adorable way that makes Magnus feel like he's somehow lost the ability to properly function all his limbs, so that he has no choice but to nod stiffly and smile the kind of sad, broken smile that speaks of centuries of pain and loss. And Alec frowns because he's seen that smile before in a mirror and Magnus, of all people, didn't deserve to ever feel that way. Not when he had done so much to help him - to help everyone.

Magnus stares at him for a few moments, still-brown eyes dancing with affection and wary and _fear_ before sighing softly, as if something painful but inevitable was about to happen; and reluctantly, as if he could slow down time, he let the glamor fall …

Alec gasped, staring mesmerized at the most amazing pair of eyes he has ever seen. Magnus' eyes were glowing! _Glowing!_ They shimmered and shone, a fabulous mix of green and gold, brighter and more magnificent than any gem stone or _seraph_ blade.

But Magnus mistakes Alec's gasp for one of horror and turns away, hanging his head in shame because he had expected this, expected Alec to be disgusted and hate him. Apparently being aware of the future didn't help to soften the blow when it actually happened.

Alec, realizing what Magnus must be thinking, raises his hand slowly, trying to look as non-threatening as possible and lifts Magnus' chin up to look him in they eyes. Alec's touch is gentle and loving but Magnus flinches anyway and tries to move away, however he is stopped as Alec leans in and captures his lips.

The world explodes into colorful sparks and they both become lost in the breath-taking sensation of each others' lips. Alec presses himself against Magnus, melding their bodies together perfectly, in an attempt to convey to the warlock what he feels; everything that he could never say out loud but still feels. Magnus is taken by surprise because even though the kiss is gentle it still carries so much emotion, he gasps as all the passion, admiration and _love_ all but radiate from Alec's lips.

Alec pulls apart but keeps one hand gently cupping the side of Magnus' face, "Your eyes are absoloutely beautiful." Alec whispers breathlessly, his voice full of something that Magnus hasn't heard from anyone in a very long time – _awe_ and _love._

"Really?" Magnus' heart is beating a mile a minute because no one – _no one –_ had ever said anything like this to him. But for the first time in years Magnus' heart is out in the open and it's hoping that maybe just maybe-

"Of course Mags. They're beautiful, just like you."

Damn that fabulous, blushing Shadowhunter! With just eight words from that pretty little mouth of his and Magnus feels like he has suddenly and unexplicably been turned back into a love-struck teenager. Because the way Alec is looking at him, so full of love and affection, makes his knees go weak and he smiles a huge, goofy smile that would have his friends, Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss, teasing and poking him in the cheeks mercilessly.

And as Alec leans down to press his lips against the warlock's, Magnus knows he has fallen hard for this shy, stuttering and incredibly gorgeous, blue-eyed Shadowhunter. Never - not in a thousand years - did Magnus ever think that he would fallen in love with a Shadowhunter. Not that he's complaining, because Alec _,_ wonderful, loyal, sweet, amazing Alec, seems to have fallen for him too.

 _Your eyes they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Now you see that small box at the bottom left-hand corner of the page? Yes the one that says 'Review'. If you could please press on it and write a small comment that would really make my day! Till next time! ; )**


End file.
